Tails Awakening
by eliotedarth
Summary: Tails suferes a critical hit, and lost his memory. In a new war shatered world, how will his new self react? K for violence.


**Tails Awakening**

There was silence... the only thing posssible to see were ashes, and crimson flames. I could hear horrible and silent screams, and cries. I knew i couldnt leave alive, either. It was fighting or dying. And God know what i would surely choose. The sound of explosions came closer, and closer. Then, a great impact, and i was sure i was dead.

_" Awake, i must awake. They need me, they need. I cant leave them, i simply cant. I fear for them, especially for her. She needs me. I made a promise, and i wont break it. Nothing matters to me, as long i keep this promise. This fading memory, i cant stop my eternal slumber. Will i someday awake again, and rise from the ashes?"_

Just darkness, all my light was gone. I am losing all my forces, i cant stay like this. Im losing everything. My strength, and my memories are burning away. All my light is out now, and accepting my fate is the only thing to do. Lost... just lost, perhaps forever... this is the burden i will carry... but someday... i will wake again.

**Station Square Hospital**

Klinc... the sound of passes could be heard. From the entrance, a young white vixen could be seen. She wears a pink vest and blue jeans. She also have brown boots, and a silver watch at her left army. But her most interesting features are her well treated, long hair, her green eyes and a silver chain around the neck.

- So you are the newcomer? - asked the human recepcionist.

- Yes, i am. When can i start?

- Calm down, dont rush things up. First, lets make your papers. Tell me your full name please.

- Margareth, Margareth Wishbringer.

- Thats all? Are you sure?

- Yes, why are you asking?

- Because thats a very short name.

- Oh well.

- You came from?

- Mobotropolis, central área.

- Have you ever left there?

- No, im afraid.

- Where did you study?

- I studied medicine at New Birth Graduation School.

- They didnt make any excursions?

- No, they knew it was very dangerous.

- So i have to welcome you to the real world. - he said with a sincere, weak smile.

- Thanks.

As she went through the corridors, the only thing she could think was: _Why am i doing this? I should have stayed in the safe área. Just to prove myself to my father. How stupid i am! Wait, theres no turning back. Oh well, at least i can try to enjoy it!_

She went to the doctors staff aréa. It wass full of lockers, each it his own name. It also had some colabs, surgical gloves and a big stand. After putting the white doctor colab, and some glasses, she put away her jewelry in her own locker. She went to examine the stand. _Extras forceps, scappels, surgial knifles, needles, they have everything to take care of a lot of persons. Of course, at times like this, this is a normal procediment._

When she was about to leave, she saw at the door a female yellow cat smilling soft to her. She was very slim, with a messy hair. She looked like she wasnt sleep in ages. She was wearing the medical colab, with an ID Card attached. It reads:_ Jennifer Lopes Martinez._

- So you are the newcomer? I heard you had one of the best grades of your class, you should be real proud of yourself.

- Thanks. - She said with a blush.

- However, good grades doesnt mean anything. What really matters is action. Are you ready to put your hand in meat?

- ... yes, i guess... - "_ She really is weird" _she thinked.

- If so, follow me. Lets see how well you can do.

_I guess this is it. I hope everything i learned will prove to be useful. If i fail now, someone life can be lost. Stay in control at all costs._

The doctor guided the new nurse through large corridors, till the central stairs. She quickly went up, and passed a few more doors till she arrived at a decorated place. It had a few pictures of famous medics, and vases with flowers. A nice pink carpet was in the center. _Whats this?- _Its all she could think.

- This is the surgical room. These decoratives are to appease the family of the ones whose lifes are at stake. Can you do it?

- ...

- Then stop wasting time and enter.

As she went through the door, she saw a white room, with a lot of working tools, water and some electrical things. There where a bed, where someone laid, with a few lines linking it to a heartpulse. She did come close, and saw a Gun soldier unsconscious. We had broken his helm, and a piece of glass was stabbed at his face. Also we had a nasty burn in his right leg, a 3rd degree one.

- How can this be?

- Silly girl, thats a plasma burn. Plasma burn when it touches living matter, thats why Metal equips his lackeys with these.

- Metal...

_Metal is the true culprit for everything that happened. The fall of the FFs, and the chaos thats happening. Nobody understands why, perhaps we as tired of always losing? But nobody never expected what would happen. To someone to betray his master with such a happy smile. Maybe it was true, could a machine really fell this much hatred towards him?_

**Some Time Later...**

- Please hold this. - said the cat giving her a forceps. - Pass me that disefectant.

- Here.

- Now just some bandages, and he will be fine as new.

- Its must be really painfull.

- Yes, just thinking about it makes me feel sick.

- But you acted with such calm.

- Thats because even through i feel sick, i am conformed.

- Conformed?

- Thats pretty normal around here, you should know it better.

- So, what now?

- Go and follow these papers: they say the names of patients and their medicaments.

- Okay, lets see... Larry M., Pierre L., Marta T., Rafaela G... thats sure a lot of them.

- Please, its important. Dont mess the medicines, or they can die.

- Fine, fine. _She mentally kept reading through names, and medicines, until..._

- WHAAAT?

- Some problem?

- This cant be... its impossible... the legendary... no this cant be...

- Calm down and say, what is so impossible?

_All my life i heard the same history. Its about Sally Acorn and the FFs. They saved our world from enemy after enemy, monster after monster. It was because of them my uncle was freed from being a robian. I still remember the tales my father said to me. They always fighted till the end. He also said about the BioLizard, Iblis Trigger and even the foul Ixis Naugus. They were defeated, of course. My favorite through was the defeat of the conqueror Mamooth Mogul. And now, i see this... its unfair!_

Margareth was crawled into a ball now, crying at the sign of his beloved childhood hero. She simply refused to accept the truth.

- You should be happy he is still alive.

- But... but in... COMA?!

- Yeah, thats true. Isnt it a lament? Such a nice person, being throw away like this.

- But... but... why never i heard about it before?

- Because we dont want scandals. He was said dead, and he is dead. At least his brain.

- No, no, you must be mistake.

- Thats true? Take this. - She throw a shining thing to her.

- Whats this?

- Thats the key to his room. Its written here the number, so go check it yourself. Go, you can later do your chores.

- But... im afraid...

- Why? Its him not you after all. You should be thankfull. He really did a lot for us, you didnt expect to see him happy and energic, did you? - She, for the first time, lose her composure as a pacient person, and looked very irritaded.

- Sob... ok... please dont be mad. - Margareth backed down while she said it, fearfully of the doctors action.

- Then dont say things like this. Afraid is an insult to what i have seen through my life, and will not tolerate it, ok? - She returned to her normal self.

- I will keep in mind... - She said leaving. _Why did she changed so much with the word "afraid"? Well, i have no choice. I must see the truth for myself. _She holded the key stronger as she went to the stairs. She looked at the papers and saw 4th floor on it. It was 2 floors from there, so she started climbing it up.

When she arrived, she went through the corridors. _Lets see... door MP135. I cant find it! Perhaps someone can help me? _She saw a black mongoose walking with medical costume, so she asked:

- Im looking for a door...

- What door?

- MP135.

- Why? Only doctors can enter there, not nurses.

- But is an order from Jennifer! - _She told a half-truth._ - She even gave me this key!

- The key? Thats fine, you never would find alone anyway. Follow me.

He guided her to a door which as written TP746 and said:

- Here ya go.

- But isnt the wrong door?

- Nope, the door was hidden.

- Why?!

- To avoid public scandals, thats why. Even through we would have no choice...

- No choice?

- Err... nothing at all. I will leave you alone. - He left quickly.

_What was just that? He seemed... worried. But why should he be? Well, lets forget about this wacko for now. Thats the moment of truth... i simply cant stop sweating. Come on, just open this accursed door. _Her trembling hand was slowly unlocking the door, because the tension was high. The exact moment it was unlocked, she pushed it with strenght and entered.


End file.
